Flirting
by AkibasOmega
Summary: Harry has had a rough day at work. He just wants to go to his favorite club, unwind and potentially find a lover for the night. He was not expecting to be drawn in by an old friend, who may or may not be stalking him.


Harry sighed as he locked his office door. He was tired of working, but as he left the office he quickly found a dark alley and apparated away, unaware of a blonde that was following him. The same blonde who had been following him for a week. Once Harry reappeared in his home, he let the glamour fall off his hair, which made the glasses disappear. Harry knew he was an attractive young man, his list of sexual conquests attested to his attractiveness. However he also liked to use his effeminate looks in the club as a sub, it had helped him bag a few good Doms, but none of them stayed for very long. Sighing once more as the man changed his clothes, with Exilio in mind, it was his favorite club. He could let loose there, since none of his co-workers would recognize him without the glamour on.

Harry apparated a block down from the club, and after checking he stepped out into the crowd and made his way towards Exilio, unaware of the blonde who followed five feet behind him. Harry couldn't help but feel up beat when he noticed the club was having a latin pop theme, it would give him the perfect chance to let off some sexual tension through dance and help him find a partner.

The bodygaurd waved him forward, "Hey beauty, haven't seen you in a while. Thought maybe you'd found another place to be."

Harry just chuckled and shrugged. "Nothing so exciting Raz, got buried with paperwork. But i've come to party, is it super full?"

The larger man shook his head. "Nah, we are having a "theme" night and it's just started."

"Brilliant! I'll see you later, hopefully i don't need a lift." Harry joked as he headed inside.

Harry disappeared into the darkened room, but he could see that the dance floor was packed and he couldn't wait to get out there and move with the flow. He ordered a quick shot before going to catch the first song of the night. He had so much fun with a group of ladies when La Mamba came on that he exited the floor after to grab a drink since the next song was a rumba and he didn't have a partner. Harry left the girls at the bar and planted himself close to the dance floor, promising that if another rumba came on he would go out and hopefully someone would like to dance with him.

Rusty watched the Dark haired young man laugh with the group of women, he couldn't help but stare at the effeminate beauty of the man that had caught his attention a week ago after saving his life. Although the glasses were gone and his hair was long again, he'd recognize the man anywhere. He was going to get a dance in with the gorgeous man, which was why he'd requested the next rumba, so that he could drag the boy out and woo him into some sort of relationship.

Rusty made his way onto the floor, just as Harry stepped in. Making his way over, he quickly snatched the mans hand in his. "Be my partner, little one?"

Harry bit his lip, "Yes, sir"

The answer was almost automatic, and it sounded wonderful to Rusty, who tightened his grip a bit before twirling Harry. It took the younger man a moment to catch up as he moved with the Alpha in front of him. But he caught on and started the chase in earnest, teasing the blonde before "running away", not that he got far before the man pulled back with a set of spins and dips. Harry didn't let that sway him as he answered the mans flirty dancing with his own, making sure that his steps matched with the blondes perfectly. He could feel the lust and want swell up in him, but he kept it bottled, only allowing it to show in his eyes as he kept as much eye-contact as he could.

Rusty groaned as Harry twirled away, working his hips almost sexually before they met up again. However it was the look of want and need in the younger mans eyes that pulled the con in. He was more thankful for Danny's latest heist than ever. The music came to an end and Harry almost ran from the dance floor, leaving the man to stare after him like a predator.

Harry nearly slammed into the bar, "Can i get a Maker's Mark old fashion, please?"

The bartender acknowledged him and Harry sighed. Good grief could that man dance, if he met him again on the dance floor, he'd probably go home with the blonde.

"Here ya go love," The bartender smiled, before moving on.

Harry took a heavy drink from the cup before moving to survey the room, he noticed absently that the blonde was nowhere to be seen, which was probably a good thing. So he moved to hover next to the floor, he wanted one more dance before he called it a night. No one besides the blonde had caught his attention, especially enough for him to respond submissively. Swaying with the rhythm that flowed from the music, Harry hummed to himself before finishing his drink. When he went to put it down, he felt someone snatch it from him.

"Hey!" Harry whirled around, before he caught sight of blonde.

"I figured you were done with that beautiful. Would you like another, i'll buy it for you." The man asked, as he stepped closer to Harry.

For all his training, he couldn't help but step away from the man who was pursuing him. Rusty took that as an invitation and herded the younger man onto the dance floor. Harry tried to protest, but Rusty just pulled him close and nuzzled into the dark hair.

"Once more dance, little one. You left to soon earlier." The deeper voice flowed like sex into his brain.

"I needed to cool down." Harry sighed as he followed the Kizomba.

Molding his body to the blondes, while they rolled their hips together and away, moving around each other like water and oil. Harry was so concentrated on flirting through his dance, that he didn't realize that people stopped to watch the sexual dance between the two men. Rusty focused on leading the ravenette while staring at him, he wanted this alluring man in his bed, and he would get him.

Harry was panting softly by the time the song ended and he let Rusty lead him over to a table, where a new batch of drinks were waiting for them. "What are you doing after this lovely?"

Jade eyes took in the blonde that was leaning into his space, "Going home, love. I plan on a long bath and then to bed. Why, was there something else you had in mind?"

Rusty just chuckled. "You've barely drank tonight, we can't let your night end with just two drinks. Why don't you join me for drinks at my place?"

Harry stopped to think of it, "Where is this place of yours?"

"The Claridge?"

The ravenette just snickered, "That's a lot closer than where i live."

"Yes, i know."

Harry just stared at the blonde. "How? Do we know each other?"

"We've met before, in case you've forgotten. Danny introduced us during the bank job."

The memories came in a flood and Harry turned a bright shade of red, he was insanely grateful for the night, that would hide his embarrassment. "Ah yes, i remember you. What are you doing in London? Is Danny here?"

Rusty felt a rush of jealousy for a moment, before he forced himself to calm down. "No, Danny's gone already. We just finished a job and i thought i might find you around here."

Harry chuckled, "What, did you stalk me?"

Rusty chuckled with him. "Not at all, I've been coming to this club for the last few nights."

Harry wasn't sure how he felt about that, so he shrugged it off. "Well, lead me to your place then, Rusty."

A shiver traveled down the blondes back as Harry breathed his name. "This way."


End file.
